If Wishes Were Horses
by My-Friend-KITT
Summary: This is a 27 page short story written in Bucklewinner's Kile and Kasey AU. It was just for fun! Hope you enjoy!


Author's notes--- This was written as a response to a dare Bucklewinner made to me. This is in her universe…Kile and Kasey. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

If Wishes Were Horses

Kasey leaned back lazily against Kile's windshield. It was a lazy October afternoon and it was unusually warm today. It was the perfect afternoon weather for a nice nap in the shade with her best friend. "Kile, you don't mind if I just stretch out here and catch a nap, do you?" She whispered half asleep.

"No Kasey, I do not mind at all." Kile answered truthfully. He rather enjoyed having Kasey trust him this explicitly. "Do you mind if I also recharge?"

"No, go ahead." She mumbled softly.

Kile turned off all his unneeded programs and focused his attention only toward security and then shut down. They would be safe. They were on the Foundation property and it was practically impenetrable without notice.

"Kile! Kile! What are you doing?!" Yelled Kasey from the Mansion's extravagant entry.

Kile seemed to blink in confusion from his spot on the lawn. When did Kasey leave? How long had he been in recharge? How did she escape him without notice?

Then that is when he noticed that Kasey looked much older. He approximated 26 years of age. How? He definitely hadn't been in recharge that long. That is when Kile consulted his chronometer and discovered that today was October 27th 2017.

Kile was being unusually silent and that was unnerving Kasey. He was just sitting there under a mature Oak tree ignoring her. He had never ignored her when she called out to him. So she decided to go investigate.

Kile saw her coming. He also saw that determined look on her face that she always got when she was on a mission to discover something. He knew he had to act and he had to act quickly. "Nothing." He replied quickly in hopes that that would calm her down.

Kasey's determined look quickly transformed into a smile as she approached him. "Are you getting cold feet?" She asked sweetly as she leaned heavily against his side.

"I do not get cold feet." He answered truthfully.

"That's not what it looks like to me." She joked as she stared off back at the mansion. "You still wanna go through with it, right?"

Kile was now totally confused. Go through with what? What adventure were they going to go on now?

"Kile?" Kasey asked worriedly as she noticed that he had fallen silent once more.

Kile realized that he had to come up with an answer quickly so as he wouldn't worry Kasey. "Yes." He answered a little too enthusiastically. "Yes! Of course."

"Wow! I can't believe that we are doing this." Kasey excitedly rambled. "This has got to be the best day of my life besides the day that I met you!"

She then turned around and walked over to his scanner and laid a soft kiss right in the center of it.

Kile's circuits fired a sudden voltage of electricity that seemed to numb him right down to his bumper. While at the same time, his CPU was trying to make sense of what just happened. He actually, physically shivered.

Kasey grinned even wider. "That never seems to get old." She happily added as she stood up. "See ya later, Honey." She called as she headed back inside the Knight Mansion.

'Honey? HONEY?! What in the world was going on? And did she just kiss me?' He questioned himself as he tried to settle down. This was getting way out of hand. But he didn't have much time to consider what was going on before KI3T came over to him.

"Kile, what you are about to do is very unprecedented." KITT stated worriedly. "Are you sure that you wish to go through with this?"

Kile didn't have time to even figure out what had happened much less consider the unknown future. Of course, he couldn't let KITT know that. "Yes KITT I have. I wouldn't have agreed unless I had wanted to do it." He answered as vaguely as he could. Hopefully this would appease his brother for now.

"May I ask a favor of you, Kile?" KITT asked with an edge of worry.

'Why now?' Kile asked himself rhetorically. "Yes KITT. What is it that you wish?" He answered as evenly as possible. All he wanted right now was to be left alone. Was that too much to ask?

"I wish to be involved in your special event." KITT edged closer to Kile as he asked. "This is a very ceremonial human custom and I wish to be a part of it."

'Human custom?' Now we were getting somewhere. Kile needed to word this out very carefully if he was going to get KITT to reveal more. "Haven't you done this before?" He asked very quickly while watching KITT for any reactions.

KITT was now the one to be confused. Kile knew perfectly well that Michael and Sarah had decided to not get married just yet. And Michael and Bonnie had flown out to Hawaii to get married and hadn't taken any of the vehicles with them. "No Kile. That is why I wish to be a part of your ceremony. May I?"

KITT didn't say what he was going to be doing and this was getting more and more frustrating by the second. "Yes, you may." Kile readily agreed. Why not. KITT had always been a good brother and friend and if he wanted to join them in whatever was happening, why not? But Kile still needed answers. Now how was he going to do that?

"What do you want to do in particular?" Kile asked slyly. Now this should get him some much needed answers.

"I do not mind. I will let you and Kasey decide that." KITT answered happily. "I am just happy that you have given me this opportunity." Then he began to drive back to their garage.

Kile wasn't done. He had no idea what was going on. This wasn't fair! "Wait KITT!" He practically yelled as he hurried to catch up to his brother.

KITT slowed down and turned to meet his brother.

"I need to know." Kile asked softly. "Which body form should I use?"

"I say you cancel this farce immediately." Came a new, more sinister voice from behind them.

Both Kile and KITT turned and were greeted by a bight red Dodge Viper. It seemed to radiate a very forceful glow of negativity. Kile took two revs back. Whatever this was, he wasn't in the mood to confront it.

"You are mistaken KARR." KITT stated just as forcefully back. "This is not a charade. They are actually going to do it."

KARR! This was KARR? The black Mustang GT500KR he knew? No, this was a trick. It had to be.

"A human and a vehicle are not to engage in such idiotic endeavors." KARR challenged back just as quickly and just as forcefully.

"We do not care for your opinion in this matter, KARR." KITT continued with just a hint of truth below his coldly given statement. "They both made a commitment and now they will be fulfilling it. You are invited to the event but you are to keep your negative commentary to yourself. Understood?" KITT ordered firmly. So firmly that Kile backed away from him too.

'Commitment?' Kile mulled that statement around his CPU for a second. 'Honey' and 'Event' also joined the buzzwords that he was piecing together. This was getting more and more confusing by the moment. Then he considered the kiss. The wonderful kiss. It had to fit in with all this too. Add the word 'Ceremony'. Now he was deep in concentrated thought. All of this had to have one meaning. One end.

"KILE?!" KARR yelled viciously. "Are you not paying attention to me?"

"Huh?" Kile answered distantly.

KARR growled his engine frustration and then sped away angrily uttering the word. "KIDS!"

"Kile, are you going to be alright?" KITT asked softly. "You do not seem like yourself today?"

"Yes KITT, I will be fully functional, as you would say." Kile joked. He needed to settle KITT's fears and get back to work figuring this out. All too soon, he was going to have to do this, but he still didn't know what _this_ was. "Now KITT if you will excuse me, I have to get prepared. When shall we meet again?"

"The ceremony begins at 6pm. We should be there 30 minutes prior. That would make our meeting at 5:30." KITT surmised audibly happy that he was going to get to be a part of it.

"Okay, that sounds good to me." Kile agreed easily. "I will see you there. Oh and where shall we meet?" Kile had no idea where this said event was going to take place. And if he had to attend this, then he had better know where.

"We could meet at the garage and then travel together." KITT offered hopefully. "Or we may meet directly at the cliff's edge."

'Cliff's edge?' Kile considered that statement also. He knew that Kasey did love the views at the cliff's edge overlooking the ocean but he was still a bit unsure. "I agree to your previous offer. We shall travel together. Now if you will excuse me, I must perform a few quick errands. See you then." Kile agreed quickly and then turned away from KITT and drove toward the mansion and Kasey's room. He needed to patch into the security system and try to get a view of what was going on. Then he may be able to determine what exactly was going on.

KITT let him go. Whatever Kile was thinking, it had to be important and it didn't need him meddling into Kile's affairs. KITT smiled beside himself at that and then slowly made his way back to the garage.

Kile found Bonnie and Sarah having a rather heated discussing about flowers not more than 500 yards away. So he went over there to investigate. What he saw nearly made his CPU overload.

They were standing outside a deep red tent. It was decorated with red velvet roses, black bows, and pure white tiny lights. They looked like the kind used for Christmas decorations. Kile noted the beauty of the lights as they were stringed all along the top of the tent. They were also wrapped delicately around each corner as well as expertly woven into the seam at the entranceway.

Then Kile scanned the inside of the expertly decorated event tent. There he saw the pure white lights making a pathway down the center of perfectly lined up rows of chairs. The chairs were angled just so they had a perfect view of the wide aisle way and the elaborately decorated pulpit. That is when Kile noticed it. It was beautiful! It was a stage that was covered in the white lights and red roses. Every foot or 2, it had a black velvet bow break up the pattern. Kile just stood in awe of the sheer amount of time that must have been used to decorate this whole tent so meticulously.

"Kile, what are you doing here?!" Bonnie yelled as she approached him with an odd smirk on her face. "I told you. You are not allowed over here until the ceremony. It is a surprise. Now SHOO!"

"It is beautiful." Kile complimented in awe. "May I stay?"

"No!" Bonnie continued in her rough tone. "Now boot before I have you towed out of here and placed in secured storage until I send for you." She then began waving him away like a puppy being sent back to the doghouse.

"Please?" Kile begged in his most pleading tone. He needed to see what was going on. This was definitely a step in the right direction.

"No. And shouldn't you be getting ready." Bonnie asked while inspecting him up and down.

"Ready?" Kile wasn't quite sure what she meant.

"Didn't we agree that you would be in your 4x4 truck body?" Bonnie asked quizzically.

"Oh." Kile answered a bit bashfully. He wanted to be sure Bonnie believed that he had been the one to agree.

"Well then," Bonnie began. "Get a move on. And not around here. Vamoose!" Then she began waving him off again.

That is when Kile saw Sarah. The young woman was dressed in a magnificent form fitting silk red dress that flowed all the way down to her red satin heels. But that wasn't what caught his optical sensor. What made him notice her was that she was trying her best to stifle her uproarious laughter. She obviously found Bonnie's actions to be funny. Why was it funny?

However, he never had the chance to ask. Bonnie was storming over to him and he knew that he had better make a hasty get away. So, he quickly turned around and headed back to the mansion. But at least he knew what he had to do. He had to mission now.

* * *

About 20 minutes prior to his scheduled meeting with KI3T, Kile decided to go visit his home. Yes. The Knight Manor garage. He was about a couple feet away when he caught the conversation going on just inside. He tuned in and this is what he heard.

"Ludicrous." KARR stated angrily. "This is highly unprecedented and ludicrous."

"What does it matter to you anyway?" KI3T defended. "This is a ceremony for them. Not for you."

"It matters to me a lot." KARR angrily retorted. "Humans and vehicles don't do such things. And how is he supposed to care for her, huh?"

"That is for them to work out KARR." KI3T wasn't letting up. "We have our own drivers to take care of."

"Yes, this is true KITT." KARR relented only momentarily. "However, you and I would never even consider such a thing."

"But we are not Kile and Kasey, KARR." KI3T continued. "Nor would I propose to understand it all anyway. But they have both agreed to this and I do not see why they cannot perform this ceremony."

"How will he take care of her, huh KITT? She will have needs he will not be able to perform." KARR surmised with a smug hint in his voice.

"Once again KARR that is none of our concern." KI3T replied just as smugly.

KARR grumbled almost silently. This wasn't getting him anywhere. "Well, KITT I can see that you condone this action without complaint." KARR continued agitatedly. "I however do not find this action acceptable."

"That is fine by me KARR." KI3T continued in his smug retort. "You are not the one that is being bonded. However, I strongly suggest that you keep your commentary to yourself. Neither Kile nor Kasey will appreciate your attitude in this matter."

KARR audibly growled at KI3T's pacifistic attitude and then drove out of the garage nearly running over Kile in the process. He didn't even acknowledge the massive Dodge Ram 2500 truck as he passed him by.

Kile had hoped to glean more information about what was going on through his covert spying. However, the only keyword he had gained out his efforts was the word 'bonded'. And that just seemed to give him more questions than answers which didn't help him at all.

"Good evening KITT." Kile greeted happily as he entered the garage. Then he noticed that Three Thousand wasn't the only KITT present. "And good evening to you also." He directed toward KI2T.

KI2T sat silently for a second and scanned Kile. He had seen the young truck through the garage wall watching the conversation. He had also seen how odd the massive Dodge had been acting all afternoon. Kile was not into covert surveillance of his family and he definitely wasn't this quiet to his brothers when he felt strongly about something. And Kile had to fight both Sarah and Bonnie to agree to this ceremony. Why was he now being so quiet? Was he really that nervous? He wasn't this nervous yesterday.

He decided to investigate his theories. "So Kile," He edged carefully. "How did you like Kasey's new defensive move I taught her yesterday? She had been working all week to perfect it for you."

"You didn't teach her any new moves, Father." KI3T answered quizzically. "Jerald Hulsey is her trainer."

KI2T muttered something unintelligibly and then very similar to KARR. He just drove out grumbling the word… "KIDS!"

Kile smiled to himself and had to definitely remember to thank KI3T in the future for that. 'Rescued by his brother' He happily thought as he took his normal position in the garage.

"So KITT," Kile asked a bit worriedly. "Am I going to be the only one 'dressed up'?"

"As a matter of fact, NO. I was in such an interesting conversation with KARR that I had become delayed. Here, let me remedy that immediately." KI3T stated smoothly and then transformed into his massive 2010 Ford-250 Quad Cab.

"This better?" He asked smugly.

"Yes," Kile stated with ease and then ran a full scan of his nanobot-enhanced shell.

Kile had spent 20 minutes on his transform earlier. Whatever was going on, he knew that he had better look his best. Sarah's beautiful dress, the elaborately decorated tent, and the cryptic talk meant that whatever was going on was…HUGE!

He checked his shine. He stood proudly as a 2010 Dodge Ram 2500 Quad Cab with impeccable detail. He didn't want to miss an inch of detail. Kasey probably wouldn't notice but for some odd reason he felt he needed to anyway. So, what did he do again? Check his shine.

KI3T transmitted a chuckle to Kile and Kile almost seemed to blush at that. "What? What's so funny KITT?" He defensively asked.

"You. I have watched you check your shell now 4 times since you have arrived. Are you scared? Nervous?" KITT asked as he did his own maintenance exam of his massive F-250 body.

"No," Kile lied easily. "I just want to be sure that I didn't miss anything"

"Liar." KITT sent to Kile wordlessly with an added electronic laugh.

Kile nervously shifted inside his CPU but decided that any response was not a good idea. KITT would only interpret it wrong and turn it on him. So, he let the air fall into an uncomfortable silence.

A couple of tense minutes later, KITT decided to change the subject. He joyfully announced, "I have decided how best to be added to your event." Then he fell silent.

Kile waited. He wanted KITT to continue uninterrupted and he definitely wanted KITT to reveal any information he could. But KITT's sudden silence was KILLLING him. "Well?!" He blurted a little forcefully.

"I wanted you to guess, Kile." KITT defended. "But since it seems that you are not in the mood for such things. I will be what is called...Best Man."

It was like lightening! An epiphany struck his CPU! Everything suddenly made sense!

HE WAS GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MARRIED????????????????????????

TO KASEY?!

All the air in his tires escaped! His CPU went spinning! And if he were a human...his head would have spun, his knees would have gone weak, and he would have needed KITT to catch him because he would have passed out cold in pure shock. As it were, Kile looked like he was comatose to the world. His confused mind was doing its best to confirm this new and scary theory. It's not like he didn't want this to be true. It's just...

"Kile? Kile are you okay?" KITT practically yelled in fear.

To Kile, KITT's voice was barely a whisper in a sea of unanswered questions that all seemed to be yelling at the same time for dominance inside his CPU.

?

COULD A MARRIAGE BETWEEN A CAR AND A HUMAN WORK?!

Suddenly his universe went black. Every heart stopping question in his mind went silent and now it was just him and darkness.

"Kile?" Kasey whispered softly to him from inside his cabin. She sounded worried and he could feel her softly caressing his steering wheel lovingly. "Kile say something. Are you okay?"

Kile seemed to take a step away from the dark and back to Kasey. Her soft worried tone made it that much more important for him to answer.

"Kile, answer me!" She ordered a little more firmly.

"Are we really going to get married, Kasey?" He finally whispered back.

"Kile, you are okay." Kasey almost yelled in relief. "You had us all scared especially KITT. He nearly Turbo Boosted into my room to get me."

That is when Kile realized that Kasey wasn't around when the world went dark. "Did I worry you? I apologize Kasey. I do not know what happened."

"According to these odd readouts I received from you," KITT cut in. "You had the human equivalent of a nervous breakdown."

Kile shot KITT a dirty look through their connection but Kasey was the one to speak. "KITT, can you give us a minute?"

KITT was now the one confused. Did he not just help them out? Why should he have to leave? He was about to question Kasey's direction, when he noticed that they were both staring at him relentlessly waiting for him to catch the hint and back away. That is when KITT decided that it was best to follow her order and get out of there.

As soon as KITT was distant enough to make Kile comfortable, he turned to Kasey and re-asked, "Are we really going to get married Kasey?"

Kasey smiled broadly and then stepped down out of Kile's Massive Dodge Ram body. And then she stepped carefully around to stand in front of him. "What do you think?" She asked with a bit of sarcasm and a smirk as she made a twirl in her gown.

If Kile would have had a jaw, it would have fell open and he would have caught flies. SHE LOOKED MAGNIFICENT!

Kasey stood before him in the most radiant light golden gown he had ever seen. It was a shoulder-less, tight fitting at the bust, and it gleamed in the afternoon sun like one of the golden colored clouds above them. The bottom of the dress pillowed out and fell all the way down to the soft grass at her feet. Kile was speechless to say the least.

Kasey took one more spin before him for good measure and then gazed lovingly back at her Dodge. "Well?" She asked bashfully as she pretended to straighten out an errant piece of the Chiffon.

All Kile could master was a whisper, but it definitely needed to be said. "Magnificent, Kasey. Absolutely magnificent."

"You really know how to make a girl feel beautiful, Kile." Kasey commented in pure happiness and then she laid another kiss right in the center of his sensitive scanner.

THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING!

IT IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!

Kile's sensors threatened to overload. His CPU threatened to shut down again. And he felt all tingly inside. He loved it all. That is when he knew…He loved her.

"Kasey?! What in the world are you doing over here?" Michael Knight Senior called out as he approached the two.

"And you," He pointed an accusing finger at Kile while grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "You know better than to see the bride before the wedding! Now come on Kasey, your mom is freaking out about the bouquet."

Kasey turned an apologetic look back to Kile and then reluctantly joined her father in a stroll back to the main house. Her beautiful golden dress made her look like she was floating. And Kile couldn't stop watching her as she walked arm and arm with her dad laughing at some joke he just told her.

That was going to be his wife.

Kile just stood there in astounded awe and tried to soak up all of this to-good-to-be-true moment. Way too good to be true. If he were human, he would have tried the pinch yourself theory.

KITT decided that it was now safe to approach once more. He had taken refuge only about 500 yards away in a nearby patch of mature trees. Now seemed like a suitable time to approach.

"Kile," KITT warily asked from a distance. "We have only 15 minutes left before the ceremony. Shall we proceed?"

That seemed to knock Kile out of his reverie and he sent KITT a warm smile. "I cannot believe that we are doing this. I mean…Kasey…and me…We…Wow!"

This time it was KITT who sent the smile and the electronic laugh. He had never seen his brother so nervous and happy at the same time. "Yeah, the rest of us are a bit shocked by it too. But Kile, we know that you really love her and would take care of her to the point of deactivation. And if this makes you both happy then, so be it!"

Kile couldn't believe the level of support his brother was giving him. KITT was all accepting and even defending him. Kile stopped in mid-transport and focused fully on his brother.

"KITT?" He started very carefully. "I want to thank you for being my brother. I could not have asked for a better brother than you. You have been exactly what I need right now. And I want to thank you."

At first, KITT was so in shock that he didn't know what to say. Kile had always been supportive of him. Why shouldn't he return it? Why was this a bigger deal?

"No problem, Kile. I will consider my attendance as your Best Man as payment in full. How about that, my brother?" KITT stated nonchalantly.

Kile suddenly revved up his massive Dodge Truck engine and drove up to KITT so fast that KITT was shocked into stillness which was exactly what Kile needed. He ran along the side of KITT rubbing Nanoskin to Nanoskin until their side-view mirrors touched. There he stopped and transmitted the emotion of a hug to KITT.

"Thank You KITT." He earnestly spoke with affection. "Thank You."

KITT's first reaction was avoidance and he nearly acted upon it. But when he realized what was up, he stood firm and then leaned into Kile and sent back the emotion of a warm hug and reassurance.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes. Silent and respectful showing their brotherly love for each other. That was until, "Kile, we have to go. As the Best Man, I am responsible for your prompt arrival." KITT stated with an added authority.

Kile smiled inside his CPU and then said, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this."

About three minutes later, KITT and Kile arrived at the beautifully decorated Cliffside tent. It still stood as the most magnificent wedding tent Kile had ever seen. And now, it was fully loaded with their most trusted friends. They were all chatting happily amongst themselves and enjoying the most spectacular ocean view in the entire county.

"There you two are!" Came Bonnie's voice from off to the side. She sounded a bit hyped up and irritated but had a smile on her face. "I was about to send out a Search Party for you two. KITT, have you decided where you will be?"

"I am performing the position of Best Man." KITT stated proudly and with a huge inward smile.

"Fine." Bonnie relented but she didn't look like she was nearly done. "And KI2T has a duty he also wants to perform. Kile, in 5 minutes, I need you to be at that entranceway waiting for your cue. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Kile almost laughed.

"That is not funny. I have worked very hard to make this perfect for you two. The least you can do is pay attention to my instruction." Bonnie ranted.

"There you are." Michael Knight Senior called from the tent. "Bonnie Hun…The organist doesn't know the Wedding March song. Whadda we do?"

"Ugg." Bonnie growled and stormed off back to the tent.

Both Kile and KITT sighed in relief as she disappeared within its flaps. And when they both caught the others' sigh. They laughed openly to each other.

Then that's when they saw him. But how could they miss him. What was he thinking? Why would he do _that_?

Standing just 6 feet away from the back entrance was KARR. Or was it KARR? It had to be KARR. It had the same electronic signature of KARR. But it couldn't be KARR! No Way!

KARR had transformed into a late model 1998 Jeep Wrangler 4x4 that had seen much better days. It was so covered from bumper to bumper with a mud coating and other unknown rotting substances that it gave both KITT and Kile a hard time trying seeing the color. They guessed that KARR had on a deep burgundy color under all that muck somewhere.

Where had he gone to get that dirty? Was that a flat spare tire? Was that a bullet hole in the hood? Did his windshield really have a crack in it? Was that exhaust smoke pouring black out the back real? Were all those windows really plastic and holey? And was there really a rusty hole in the driver's side foot well?

No Way Was That KARR!?

"Weezer may insist upon my appearance at that farce but I will treat it accordingly." KARR stated with disdain.

Kile should have been upset about KARR's obviously negative reaction to his union with Kasey. But actually, he found it hilarious! KARR was going out of his way to garner attention.

Before KITT and Kile could comment about KARR and his antics, a well dressed male stepped out of the back of the tent and called to them, "Hey you! Cars! Get over here. It's nearly ShowTime!"

KARR suddenly roared his battered Jeep engine and grey smoke came billowing out along with the harsh sound of grinding.

Both KITT and Kile sent an electronic laugh to each other as they joined KARR in a line just outside the doorway. KITT was the first to say something sarcastic, "And we invited him why?"

Kile had just begun to respond, "Because he's..."

That's when Michael Knight Jr. stepped out of the tent faking a death cough. "Oh My God KARR! Stop with the dramatics!" He half-choked out. "Fine. Be a spoiled brat. But cut the smoke!"

KARR smiled inwardly the responded in his most pleased tone, "I need to get my point across. And this form of protest seemed best. I believe I shall continue."

Mike gave KARR a harsh look. A look that said...You are stepping over the line...And KARR interpreted it perfectly. "If I must," He whined a bit. "I will cancel the fog effect."

"Sir...Sir!" A young valet in a primarily red suit breathlessly yelled as he approached Mike. "Mrs. Knight is about to strangle the caterer. I can't find Mr. Knight. Please help me."

The valet had already turned back toward the tent and dashed inside when Mike began to reluctantly follow. Bonnie had been a real force to recon with all day. Mike now knew why his Dad had a sudden assignment that _really_ needed his immediate attention. He smiled despite his coming predicament. Then he disappeared into the well decorated tent as well.

KARR decided at that moment to rev his disintegrating engine one more time. It ground. It banged. And then KARR had the purely brilliant idea of adding the sound effect of a real engine backfire.

_BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Then, he bellowed the grayish smoke again.

It was ridiculous and yet _Hilarious_ to KITT and Kile. They simultaneously erupted into electronic laughter that they couldn't control nor stop.

Mike suddenly poked his head through the red tent flaps and gave them all a deadly warning glare.

Both KITT and Kile were reduced to barely controlled snickers. And even then, they were having a hard time covering it up.

The primary focus of the deadly glare seemed to be grinning like a cat that ate the canary. He had instantly stopped pluming the smoke the very second he saw Mike and that look. Whenever he had seen Weezer, his driver, use that very look, he knew that there was danger ahead.

"Didn't I just get through-" Once again, Mike was interrupted before he had the chance to finish his sentence.

"Places Everyone! PLACES!" A bold voice announced over the loud speaker.

Suddenly KITT, KARR, and Kile were joined outside the tent by Billy and a slightly aggravated Mike. They looked elegantly handsome in their matching Armani suits. They both tugged on their perfectly pressed burgundy overcoats as they lined up in front of the closed opening.

All of the sudden, the whole world seemed to go silent. Nearby crows that had been squawking shut up. And the loud chit chat of the crowd inside shushed and then fell silent.

The awkward silence lasted about 5 seconds. Then the most angelic sound in the whole wide world drew everyone's attention to the back of the tent. An expert female harpist in a simple black gown played the opening cords to What a Wonderful World by Louie Armstrong on a 6' tall golden harp. The delicate tones of the magnificent harp resounded throughout the whole tent and actually caused a gasp of awe from the entire audience.

Once the angelic sounds of the first stanza twinkled into completion, a full orchestra joined the talented harpist in the beautiful song.

At that moment, an assistant to the wedding planner gently nudged Mike while uttering the word, "March."

Mike did as he was told and marched slowly down the extra-extra wide aisle.

Next, the assistant turned his attention toward the dirty, ratty late model Jeep. He gave the Jeep a hard look of anger and revulsion.

And that only made KARR smile inside his CPU even wider.

"You." He growled in disdain. "You are next."

KARR ground his gears and loudly sputtered his engine in response. All the while smiling and thinking, 'This is going to be fun.'

The obviously annoyed attendant reluctantly waved the 'Go' sign to KARR.

KARR played his part to the best of his ability. He chugged his engine. He ground his gears. He bucked. He lurched. While all the while, he played the horrid sounds of a dying engine on its last leg. He was so loud that he drowned out the beautiful orchestra's music.

Most of the audience found it hilarious and everyone outside the tent could hear the chuckles erupting from within.

The wedding coordinator's assistant winced in actual pain and then turned toward the massive black Ford F-250 Quad Cab Truck and mumbled, "You're next."

KITT happily took his position in front of the closed tent flap and silently proceeded seconds later when the assistant pointed at him. He was a huge contrast to KARR. He was silent, respectful, and elegant in everything he did.

The attendant actually seemed to lighten up a bit as he turned toward Billy. "Okay, you're next." Then he gently took Billy by the elbow and faced him toward the flap.

"Ready...And...Now!" He built up in a soft but firm tone and then he gently pushed the young man through the entrance while whispering the word, "March."

Billy stumbled a few feet down the walkway before he came to a stop. He then quickly whipped around to give the rude assistant a condescending look only to find the flap had already closed. He then shrugged and turned to give the audience his cute boyish grin as he marched slowly down the aisle.

As soon as the Blonde-headed young man was standing still next to KITT, the attendant turned toward Kile and stated, "Your turn...Now go...and take your time. Nice and slow."

Kile took the assistant's advice and slowly pushed his way through the red canvas entranceway. What he saw inside made him pause in shock.

It was even more beautiful than he had seen it earlier. The pure white string lights not only ran the full length of the main aisle way, adorned the pulpit, and were meticulously wrapped around every support beam but it was also carefully strung up and around all the rafter beams in the ceiling making it look like twinkling stars. Also wrapped up in the ceiling were lengths of burgundy chiffon. They looked like pillows of clouds among the lights.

Then Kile saw the ornate black velvet bows at each of the audience row end caps. Inside the center of each soft black bow was a live deep red rose that was highlighted by three carefully placed tiny red lights. It made the whole decoration glow like a red sunset.

Kile could have scanned the room for an hour and still not find every detail. It was that magnificent.

"Keep Moving." An urgent voice from behind him whispered.

That was all that Kile needed to bring him back into the here and now. Suddenly, the orchestra sounded louder and he realized that he was supposed to be moving. So he slowly began to move forward at a crawl.

The sweet audience began to clap respectfully as he passed them, which made him smile even wider inside his CPU.

When Kile reached the front of the audience and the main focus of the ceremony, he noticed that KARR was absent. Where had that deceptive vehicle gone now? And what was he planning next?

After a quick scan, Kile found him silently buried in the back. This was highly unusual for KARR especially since he was doing his best to make a scene not more than a couple of minutes ago. So as Kile was turning around to face the audience and the priest, he quickly sent a message to his uncle, "KARR, come to the front and join us. You are family. You are invited."

"Thank you for the invitation." KARR sent back. "However, I must respectfully decline. This is your moment in the spotlight and I respect that."

"The invitation stands KARR." Kile offered once more.

"Thank You Kile. I appreciate the offer. I will not soon forget your willingness to include me." KARR sincerely returned. "However, this is the most prime location for me at this time, thank you."

"Understood." Kile relented. He didn't want to push KARR into doing something he didn't want to do. Pushing KARR around had its consequences.

Kile didn't have too much time to ponder it, anyway. That was when the full orchestra began to play a new song: Lady in Red by Chris de Burgh.

Everyone's undivided attention fell to the back of the room once more. And that was when Zoe stepped out onto the aisle way in a form fitting burgundy Christian Dior gown. However, she was not alone. She was also carrying in front of her a small approximately 4 month old baby in a little dress of the exact design.

Kile was shocked to see the dark haired baby and even more surprised to see who the mother was. He had never imagined Zoe as a mom. However, the little baby bore a striking resemblance to her. Her pitch black hair, her dark brown eyes, and her light skin were all positively inherited from her mother.

Kile instantly loved the unknown baby and hoped that he would not only get to know the girl's name but that he would also get to know the girl. She was adorable.

Zoe was glowing in the deep burgundy gown and the little one was smiling huge at everyone in attendance in her matching dress. And as if the moment couldn't get any more precious, the little brown eyed baby squealed out a joyful laugh as she waved a deep red silk rose through the air.

The whole audience grinned widely, laughed, and even waved back. The little baby was just too adorable.

Once Zoe and her daughter were 3/4 of the way down the runway, Sarah emerged from behind the deep red tent flaps. She looked even more beautiful than when Kile had seen her earlier. Not only was she also in the slim form-fitting Christian Dior shoulder-less gown as Zoe, but she also had her beautiful honey-colored hair curled loosely into massive waves and then clipped up to one side by a magnificent, huge diamond studded platinum hair clip.

Sarah also glowed in her tear drop diamond earrings, matching necklace pendant, and bracelet. They all caught the glow of the nearby light and reflected it back at the viewer. They looked every bit the part of Sarah.

And to top it all off, she held a single deep red thorn less rose directly in front of her with both hands. The elegant rose was adorned with a black velvet bow that flowed all the way down to 3/4 the length of her gown. And to finish it off with a personal touch of elegance, the long tails of the black bow had her first and last name sown directly into the velvet with golden thread. She looked absolutely majestic.

As soon as Sarah had made her way down 3/4 of the runway, the deep red tent flap gently pulled to the side to reveal Bonnie standing there glowing in her burgundy Christian Dior gown. She looked just as magnificent in it as Sarah. It was shoulder less, sleeveless, formfitting, and ravishing on her. Bonnie's blue eyes glowed and only highlighted the sapphire wedding ring she wore on her right hand. She also carried the single deep red rose with black velvet bow tied around it flowing down 3/4 of the length of her gown. On one side of the black velvet ribbon it read, BONNIE in gold calligraphy lettering. On the other side it read, KNIGHT in the same gold calligraphy letters.

She stood tall and proud as she slowly made her way down the extra wide aisle way. She looked the very part of a proud mother on her daughter's wedding day. When she finally joined Sarah and Zoe at the front of the ceremony she beamed with pride and then stroked the little baby's hair before she stood silently waiting to see her own baby walk down the aisle.

The whole tent fell silent as the orchestra wrapped up the song and set up for the whole purpose of them being here.

A tall young man in a very nice black-tie suit stepped out of the orchestra with a microphone and cleared his voice just as a lone piano began to play: Open Arms by Journey. Once the first lines of music were completed, the full orchestra began to play and he sang...

He sounded like a magnificent prince as he sang. The whole audience was rapt.

As he began to sing the chorus...

_So now I come to you..._

_With open arms..._

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say..._

_So here I am with open arms..._

_Hoping you'll see..._

_What your love means to me..._

_With open arms._

The deep red tent flap pulled away to reveal the most beautiful angel in all of Heaven and Earth: Kasey Knight!

She wore the same light golden gown as earlier; however, it now glowed even more. Her red hair was loosely curled into oversized rings and brought up and through her diamond studded veiled tiara. The veil then ran down the length of her gown and trained behind her a good 3 feet. Then Kile saw her magnificent red rose bouquet. Like the single rose the Sarah and Bonnie had held, the dozen roses were wrapped up in a black velvet bow that ran down 3/4 of the length of Kasey's gown with her name sown into it in gold.

Kasey however wasn't alone. To her right stood her father, Michael Knight Sr. in the very same deep burgundy Armani suit as his son and Billy. He marched proudly elbow-in-elbow with his daughter with the world's largest smile spread across his whole face.

To Kasey's left, stood a midnight black 2010 Chevy Silverado. He must have been a good 6' tall and he was shinier than a triple polished penny. It took a quarter of a second for Kile to recognize the black 2010 Chevy Silverado as his father, KI2T. He had wondered idly where his father had been. Now as the bright string lights adorning the ceiling reflected perfectly off of KITT's mirror-like finish, Kile felt proud to call KI2T 'Dad' and to see him escorting Kasey down the aisle.

For a countdown of 5 seconds, Kasey stood still with one arm locked elbow to elbow with her dad and her other hand alight KI2T's side view mirror. She seemed to be glowing with an inner beauty that radiated out of her like an aura.

Kile's world came to standstill. This was the most unbelievable moment of his life. And this had to be the best life experience he would ever have. And he committed every second of it to his memory.

At that moment, the little raven haired baby in Zoe's arms squealed at the top of her little lungs and then thrust her tiny arms out at the line up of the Best Men.

Zoe did her best to shush and rock the little one into calmness.

However, the little one wouldn't have it. She squealed again as loud as she could while holding her arms out fully at the Best Men.

The singer stopped singing. The orchestra stopped playing. The whole event came to a momentary halt as the baby wailed once more.

"Shh...Melody...Shh..." Zoe whispered as she shifted her daughter from hip to hip and then cradled her in both arms. She even tried bouncing her to settle her.

However, nothing seemed to dispel Melody's sudden mood swing. Actually, it made her even fussier as she tried to squirm around in her mother's arms. As she wiggled around, she whined plaintively and then began to cry.

Zoe gave everyone an apologetic look as she continued to shush little Melody and rock her off to sleep. "Shh, Melody...It's okay, Sweetie."

Suddenly Billy was right at Zoe's side, "Here Honey, lemme take her." He offered softly.

The very instant that Melody heard the sound of Billy's voice and saw him, she stopped fussing and reached out toward him with both hands and her cute brown eyes full of tears.

Billy gently scooped up the little one out of Zoe's arms and gave her a soft kiss right in the center of her forehead. "That's my Melody Chae Morgan." He whispered softly as he rocked her in his arms.

KI3T popped open his passenger side door and offered, "Billy would you like a quiet place to calm her? I have just the music to help."

"Thanks KITT, but it looks like I have it." Billy answered calmly in his lowest tone. Melody was already settling down and most likely would be sound asleep within a couple of minutes if he kept this rocking up. "That's my girl." He whispered repetitively as he walked back over to his spot in the Best Man's line.

"However KITT," He asked as he retook his spot next to the gigantic Ford F-250. "May I lean up against you?"

"You need not ask." KITT approved. "Please do so. Make yourself comfortable..._daddy_."

Billy grinned at the dozing babe in his arms and answered, "And I would have never imagined...Never."

Zoe turned toward Sarah with an amused grin and whispered, "She's such a Daddy's girl. I can never get her to sleep like he can."

Sarah just shrugged her shoulders at Zoe and watched Billy rock the little one sound asleep.

"May we proceed now?!" The wedding coordinator grumbled in frustration.

At that, the piano began to play the solo to the song Open Arms and Kasey, Michael, and KI2T slowly made their way down the aisle.

Within seconds, the male singer sang the chorus once more...

_I come to you..._

_With open arms..._

_Nothing to hide..._

_Believe what I say._

_With open arms._

Kasey lovingly stared straight into Kile's scanner. She never wavered from that love lock once. Not as the gathered witnesses stood up in her honor. Not as she slowly walked forward. Not as the reverend nodded acceptingly at her. Not as the sheer beautiful glory of the tent reflected in her eyes. Not once did Kasey look away from Kile...Not once.

Once at the front of the hall, all three, (Kasey, Michael, and KITT) stood still and silent as the male tenor wrapped up his song. It was such a special moment, a photographer popped up out of nowhere and snapped a picture and disappeared just as fast.

The female reverend cleared her throat once the music completed and then asked, "And who does giveth away the bride?"

Simultaneously, Michael and KITT responded, "We do."

Then Kasey turned toward her father and gave him an honest to goodness loving hug and whispered, "Thank you Dad." in his ear. She then strolled around to the front of KITT and gave KITT a massive hug while whispering, "And thank you too KITT."

Neither one spoke but both were moved nearly to tears and that is pretty hard for those two.

Kasey then turned around elegantly and shifted her attention back on Kile. Within seconds, she was standing on feet away from him with only a reverend and a ceremony separating her from becoming his wife...Now who was the one moved to tears?

"We are gathered here today to witness a very special and momentous occasion. An occasion that should defy the very word love. But as you have all witnessed, love is not bound by flesh alone. Love is not bound by humans alone. Love is shared. And love grows here.

Kile and Kasey made a commitment to each other over 10 years ago. A commitment to protect each other. A commitment to make sure that harm never befalls either one of them.

That commitment has now blossomed to include love. Pure Love. Unbreakable Love.

And now today, before all of these witnesses, they turn a word of mouth commitment into a lifelong bond." The Reverend sermonized well.

She then took up Kasey's hand and asked, "You have stated that you wish to tell your own vows. Please do so now."

Kasey then re-connected her love-long look with Kile as she began, "From the first moment I met you outside of my school, I knew I could trust you with my life. I wasn't scared. I wasn't mad. I felt secure. I never lost that feeling Kile. I never lost the feelings of trust, security, and life-long friendship I had with you from that very moment. And here...Now, 10 years later, I know one thing. I want you with me for the rest of my life. I want to wake up every day to you by my side. I want to grow old knowing that you will never see me any different than the 17 year old girl you had to rescue from KARR.

Kile, I promise to always be there for you. I promise to never intentionally allow any harm to come to you. I promise to love you as my husband and honor you as an equal partner. And all I can say is that I cannot thank fate, or my mom, enough for giving you to me and letting me fall in love with you."

Kasey's eyes filled with tears of love and joy as she finished her vow. It looked like Kasey wanted to give Kile a massive hug and a loving kiss on the scanner...Like he didn't want _that_?

"Thank You dear Kasey," The reverend softly stated. Then she turned toward Kile, "And now Kile has wished to do the same. Kile please proceed, Sir."

Kile took a couple of seconds to not only calm his nerves but to also form his words perfectly. Then in a very loving tone, he began, "I was built for only one purpose. I was forged by the very hands of a loving mother. I was brought to life with but only one ideal.

That idea was to serve and protect you for the entirety of both our lives.

It was tested from the very second I met you. I was thrown into the flames in a sort of Trial and Tribulation. And I was not planned to be successful. But, we were! _We_…as a team were!

Kasey, my soul devotion has always from the minute of my activation been to you. I have always had the need to protect you and keep you safe. However, I had never expected what seemed to blossom over time.

Kasey, I began to love you instantly. I wanted to do more than protect you. I wanted to do everything in my very being to make you happy! And I still do!

I promise to you to be the very husband you wish for. I will love you…Have Always…Always Will…I will honor you…Have Always…Always Will…I will protect you in everything you do…Have Always…Always Will…And I will cherish you in everything you do…Have Always…Always Will!"

Kile felt like he would have cried as she spoke those words if he were human. Then he noticed that Kasey was crying. Ohhh, to be able to hold her.

The female reverend then turned toward Mike and asked, "May we have the rings please?"

Mike stepped forward and presented a burgundy velvet box to the reverend. "Both rings lie in here."

The reverend then took the soft box and flipped it open as she spoke. "These rings are not a symbol of possession. These beautiful rings signify the very vows that they just made. These rings signify their love…their devotion…and their full circle of life together. It began with these 2 and it will end only at the beginning of a new life, the afterlife."

She then turned toward Michael Knight Sr. "Sir, please step forward."

He stepped in front of Kasey and took the ring from the reverend. It was a ring he, Bonnie, Kasey, and Kile had all worked on designing. It was solid Alexandrite with platinum plating on the inside that was cut to read KNIGHT. It was expensive, gorgeous, and the perfect gift from a husband to a wife.

"You have been selected by Kile to place the ring on Kasey's hand. Please do so now." The reverend asked officially.

"Kile, please speak these words after me." She continued. "With this ring…"

"With this ring…" He mimicked.

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She continued.

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." He stated truthfully and lovingly.

Then Michael slid the ring onto his daughter's hand and then stepped back next to KITT.

"Now comes a very interesting part of the ceremony." The reverend spoke with a grin. For the very first time since this ceremony began, she actually smiled. "Kasey Dear, would you take the ring and place it on Kile?"

Kasey stepped over to her dad and smiled sweetly as she whispered, "Thanks Dad." She then took Kile's ring from the box and turned to face her future lifelong mate. No fear. No misgivings. And Lord help anyone who may try to get between her and her love.

Kile's wedding band matched Kasey's, except his ring had no platinum backing. It was however also Alexandrite and was also engraved with the word KNIGHT.

Kasey slowly turned and then winked at Kile with a sly grin. Two floating steps later, she stood at Kile's door pondering just how in the world she was going to get inside him with this massive dress on without looking like a fool.

Suddenly, it made sense...It didn't matter if she wore a long flowing gown and a pair of pumps or a dirty pair of jeans and tennis shoes. There was only one way she was getting into Kile.

With elegance only Kasey could master, and it only took 10 years, she hiked up her pillowy gown and in one fluid movement stepped up on Kile's sideboard with one golden high heel, hopped into Kile's warm driver's seat, and landed perfectly behind Kile's steering wheel in a massive pillowy pile of satin, chiffon and lace.

Instantly, Kile felt complete. Kasey was behind his steering wheel as where she should be. He sighed inaudibly in contentment.

What Kile held back, Kasey didn't. She sighed in contentment and then hugged Kile's steering wheel tightly.

"Okay, save that for later." The female reverend chided with a smile as she walked up to the open driver's side door. "Now present Kile with the ring and repeat after me."

Luckily, Kile knew exactly what to do at this time. He had figured that he and Kasey would have planned placing the ring on his manual transmission's stick shifter. So he assimilated the nanites that made up the whole lever leaving just the leather bag in place with a visible hole in it.

"With this ring," The female reverend began.

"With this ring," Kasey mimicked in perfect tone with the reverend.

"I promise to love honor and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." The reverend continued.

"I promise to love honor and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Kasey repeated honestly. There was nothing more that she wanted in life than Kile.

"Now I need you Kile to accept the ring." The reverend stated very seriously.

With that, Kasey placed the Alexandrite ring atop Kile's leather bag for his shifter. Then Kile reformed the shifter from the bottom up. It immediately took shape inside the perfectly fitted Alexandrite ring. Then it formed its leather top right at the perfect height for Kasey.

Kasey smiled lovingly as she watched Kile slide into his gorgeous and rare Alexandrite wedding band. It danced in color under the shimmering light of Kile's nanobots. Kasey couldn't stop smiling if she tried.

Once Kile's lever was back in place, the stern reverend then asked, "I need you both to answer me clearly and in unison. Ready?"

Kasey nodded and Kile just sat silently.

The reverend continued, "Do you Kile and Kasey take this contract with no reservations or second thoughts?"

They both replied, "I do."

Silently in the background, Kile heard Kasey ask, "What?"

"Do you both take on this commitment freely?"

They both replied, "I do."

"You do what?" Kile heard Kasey ask. And yet he never saw her lips move.

Kile repeated, 'I do' even louder in hopes that Kasey would understand his conviction.

Kasey gave him an odd look and then grinned jokingly as she replied, "Okay, okay I believe you."

That was odd. How could Kasey speak and not move her lips? Why did she respond right now like she hadn't spoken at all? None of this made sense.

"By the authority certified to me by the United States of America, I pronounce you Husband and Wife." The reverend announced with a light flare of happiness. "You may kiss your husband."

"Huh Kile?" He heard Kasey ask but once again saw something wholly different. She was leaning in hard with her eyes closed lightly and her soft lips pursed and ready for action.

Seeing Kasey like that actually caused Kile to forget the whole world around him. He then leaned hard into the sensor next to his globe-like voice modulator that she was aiming for. Within that very same moment, he turned off every single sensor and camera within and without him to focus solely on this wonderful kiss. Every kilowatt of power Kile could muster was fed directly into the very sensor Kasey was angling to. His goal? He wanted to make the sensor as sensitive to touch as he could possibly make it.

With his eyes closed, Kile never did see when contact was made. But boy did he feel it!

At first, it was a momentary brush of something amazingly soft across his sensor. It was so sudden and yet so wanted that the very brush of Kasey's lips sent a jolt of electricity straight to his CPU. The sudden jolt of electricity was so strong in power, it made him shiver inside his CPU and let out a small whimper.

Kile never opened his eyes as you would call them. This moment needed to be felt more than seen. Just the memory of the touch would last his lifetime.

That is when he felt it. The actual kiss. It started out soft. Delicate. Like the whisper of an angel in a breeze on a warm spring day. Then he felt it. Her lips pressed harder into his already oversensitive sensor. He relished it. He wanted it. He loved it and moaned low in happiness as he got lost in the warmth.

"Kile, are you okay?!" Kasey screamed in a panic.

Kile read the fear laced in Kasey's call and suddenly startled out of his moment of pure joy. That's when everything in his world hit its pinnacle of confusion.

The beautifully decorated tent was gone!

The gathered crowd was gone!

The reverend and all of Kasey and his family were gone!

And most importantly, Kasey's lips were gone!

What happened? Where was he? Why was the sun still up? And why was Kasey standing before him with a look of worry on her face? And where was her dress? Then he really noticed, where were their rings?

"Kile answer me! You're starting to scare me!" She yelled at him while watching his scanner swoosh much faster than normal.

Kile felt like everything was out of synch with him. It was like he was dropped out of a plane in the middle of a crowd in a jungle without a navigation system to find a way out.

"Kasey?" He tentatively asked. "What happened?"

"Ohhh Kile," She answered in real relief. "You had a nightmare. You scared the life out of me."

"A nightmare Kasey? I don't understand. I do not dream when I recharge. That cannot be true." Kile doubted everything right now. He even doubted for a second that that was really Kasey standing before him. She looked so much younger than the Kasey that was his life mate only a moment ago.

"It's true Kile." Kasey reassured as she laid her hand above his scanner comfortingly. "We both fell asleep under this tree remember?"

Kile did remember that. He did remember the tree and Kasey resting on his hood. Now it was beginning to come back to him. He was sitting on the lawn in front of the Knight Mansion. It was only 2009. He and Kasey must have been relaxing. He must have entered a dream state. But how? There's no way that an AI such as himself should be able to dream, is there?

"Yes Kasey, I remember now." Kile sadly affirmed. If only it were true...if only.

"So Kile," Kasey asked curiously. "What was your nightmare about, may I ask?"

Kile pondered whether to tell Kasey about his dream. Then he remembered an old adage he had read in a book, 'If you tell you dreams out loud before breakfast, they may not come true.' So instead, Kile responded.

"It wasn't a nightmare. It wasn't a dream...But a wish that I wish would come true."


End file.
